Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender
"Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender" is the eleventh episode of the third season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis Dennis's life goes downhill when he finds out that a convicted sex offender whom he closely resembles has been released from prison due to overcrowding. Meanwhile, Mac and Charlie reunite with Mac's convict father. Recap 3:30PM on a Tuesday The Gang is affected when a local prison has to release a quarter of its inmates. Mac's dad is released and comes back into his life, while Dennis has to deal with resembling a released child molester. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds / Wendell Albright *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Lynne Marie Stewart as Charlie's Mom * Sandy Martin as Mac's Mom * Gregory Scott Cummins as Luther Co-Starring *Connor McCoy as Timmy *Gary Kraus as Dad *Mary Ann Hermansen as Betty *Bryan Birge as Police Officer *Katie McElhenney as Woman #1 *Kathy Romano as Woman #2 Trivia *"Lady" by Styx plays in Dennis' car and during the closing credits. *Dennis has a history of being called a "molester." ** Dee calls him a molester in the first season's "Charlie Got Molested." ** In the second season's "The Gang Runs for Office" Mac calls him a "baby rapist." ** In the first season's "Underage Drinking: A National Concern" Charlie says Dennis has "always had that creepy thing with younger girls". ** In the seventh season's "The Storm of the Century" Dee qualified Dennis' lovemaking tactic in Paddy's bunker as "raping girls". ** In season seven's "Thunder Gun Express," while stuck in traffic, Dennis listens to a tape he made of one of his conquests in which the girl he has brought home turns out to be 16 years old. *During the dinner, Charlie says to his mom "this might appeal to the whore in you!" he's still offended due to her old affair with Frank and unsuccessful abortion from "The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby" earlier in season 3. But later, in season 6's "A Very Sunny Christmas", Charlie finds out that she was a prostitute for real. *Liquor stores in Pennsylvania are run by the state so no alcohol of any type is sold in a grocery store (as it is in California, where the scene was shot). Rob McElhenney points this out on the commentary. *Yes, that is Glenn Howerton in a fat suit. No, he is not in Horrible Bosses with Charlie Day. *The park scene appears to be filmed in Kenneth Hahn Park in Los Angeles. *This is the only time that one of the principal cast members plays a completely different person. (Glenn Howerton as Wendell Albright.) In other episodes, they'll play different versions of their usual characters (the 1776 versions of their characters in "The Gang Cracks the Liberty Bell") or different characters they create (like Charlie's "Greenman", Dee's various characters, like Martina Martinez and Taiwan Tammy, Frank's character "Dr. Mantis Toboggan", and Murtagh and Riggs in Lethal Weapon 5 and 6.) *Dennis and Dee are walking down Bainbridge Street in Philadelphia when Dennis is verbally accosted by mutiple women mistaking him for Wendell Albright. Quotes : : Charlie, I need a woman. I need a woman to... to cook for me, and clean up after me, and somebody that will do everything I say. : : Well, that's just a maid. You want a maid? : : Yeah, that's right, a maid. A maid I can bang. Videos Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Tuesday Category:Episodes at 3:30 pm